


Enter, Stage Right

by selenityshiroi



Series: CCS!Kurogane and Fay [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, fay actually made it to japan finally, it's been 84 years, more ccs!kurofay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenityshiroi/pseuds/selenityshiroi
Summary: More of my series of Kurogane and Fay from the CCS universe.Fay finds himself in Tomoeda.





	Enter, Stage Right

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden inspiration as to how Fay would appear in Japan and this part wrote itself in no time at all.
> 
> Please note this part heavily references part three where Fay first appears.

Fay found it rather amusing that he had spent a significant amount of time in Russia, before leaving Siberia behind him, tracking down frost spirits in order to question them about the snow woman. The one wielded by the Cherry Blossom Sorceress from his dreams.

The spirits had actually been quite informative, the sensations of cold whispers against his cheeks and a sound like ice cracking and chimes like metal brushing against a stalagmite somehow conveying meaning and intent. But all of their hints and guidance had been utterly pointless the moment his plane had landed at Narita International Airport.

He’d stepped past border control, their eyes passing over him as if he didn’t exist, and bespelled the cameras and alarms to not pick him up without even thinking. Because all of his senses were suddenly drawn to a large surge of power to the south west.

There was no mistaking the subtle call that drove him through the city and out into that little suburban town-the sweet yearning to reach out towards the magic that felt as soft as a petal brushing against his skin. And yet it also overwhelmed him, even before he’d stepped off of the bus on the outskirts of the town, as if even _his_ power was smothered by the magic swirling around the entire area.

His strange dreams ran constantly through his mind as he wandered through the streets, letting his feet take him forward without thinking too deeply about his destination. Flickers of familiarity took hold as he passed various places: the sharp sudden smell of Wisteria as he passed a bus stop that was filled with University students making their way out of town and towards their campus; the sense of a scurrying rabbit and the cool shade of a peach tree as he spied a drug store (one that seemed to deflect his senses sharply as he passed it); the echo of a wolf howling on a moonlit night as he passed a large apartment block.

The school, though. Oh, the school smelled so strongly of cherry blossoms, even though it was well into autumn, that he knew this was exactly where he was supposed to be.

There were young teenagers all around him, leaving the school in the late afternoon, but despite his obviously foreign look, none of them paid him any mind, their attention deflecting off of him just as it had for the woman at the airport checking passports and the bus driver checking Suica Cards. He heard the smattering of Japanese as girls giggled amongst themselves or as boys teased as they nudged and shoved each other, gently, and he whispered a small encantation as he traced the runes of a translation spell through the air.

The Japanese still sounded strange and lyrical, the soft vowels sounding too even for his Slavic ears. But he suddenly started to understand their meaning, the sounds reforming in his mind to the familiar words and phrases of his own tongue.

He tested a greeting to a young man, distracted by his phone, and was pleasantly surprised to hear his intended ‘Извините, не подскажете, сколько времени?’ echo back as ‘すみません、今何時ですか。’

The boy casually commented ‘quarter past four’ before carrying on, not even raising his eyes from the screen, and Fay was satisfied that the spell was working as he intended.

He was just wondering if he should continue to wait outside the school gates or if he should take some time to familiarise himself with the town and to find somewhere to stay, before approaching his sorceress, when he realised that someone was watching him.

The black car was stark and foreboding where it sat parked a little way up the street, but far more foreboding was the solidly built man leaning casually against it, who was looking suspiciously at him as if he was expecting Fay to suddenly grab one of the passing students and run off with them or hold them hostage.

Fay was so stunned that the man had somehow focused upon him, despite all of Fay’s unconscious deflections and misdirections, that he didn’t even notice when three teens walked past him and headed towards the car. Instead he could feel his blood rushing through his veins as old familiar instincts of ‘they know we’re different' made him want to run and hide before he was cornered and had no choice but to lash out and expose himself for the monster people must assume he was. He suddenly wanted to speak to Yuui and make sure he was okay, but he forced himself to remain calm and he met the dark haired man’s gaze as confidently as he could.

The red eyes were still burrowing their way into his skull, even as he reached back and opened the rear car door for the children and they all shuffled inside. It was only when he opened his own door and slid into the driver’s seat that the contact between them broke and Fay suddenly felt like he could breathe again.

As the car drove up to where he was still frozen to the spot, he felt the man’s eyes on him once more. But as it slowly passed, still gathering speed as it pulled away, he spotted the three teens again in the back and had the sudden realisation as to their significance.

The brief glimpse of short, honey brown hair softly framing a face lit up by an unfettered smile burned it’s way into his soul and he realised that he had been so focused on the scarily aware man that he had missed his sorceress completely.

But as he turned to watch the car disappear around a corner he also came to the sudden realisation that, in order to approach her, he might have to see that man again. And someone who could spot him in a crowd and focus on him so intently was bound to be dangerous. 

Well, dangerous or important. And wondering which one was more likely gave him a shiver that was impossible to distinguish as anxiety or anticipation.

Fay shook the feeling off and took a deep breath.

He was here, he knew where he could find his sorceress and the long existing urgency that he’d felt whenever he thought of his dreams and cherry blossoms and where he truly belonged seemed to finally have quietened down.

There was no rush. He could find a place to stay, he could settle himself in and he could take some time to contact Yuui and let him know he had arrived safely, not that Yuui didn’t likely already know. And he could watch his cherry blossom from a distance and try and work out why he needed to be here without alerting anyone who might not want strangers near the girl.

Who knew, sneaking around past that scary guard dog and keeping out of his sight might even be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this counts as Kurofay interaction finally? Sorry, everyone!
> 
> But at least all the players are in the same country for when I next get inspiration!
> 
> (Oh, and the Russian/Japanese is merely 'Excuse me, what is the time?'. Hopefully, anyway *praise to the google translate gods*. I wanted to establish how the translation spell works because I have PLANS for Russian Diminutives/Japanese suffixes! Kurochka is going to hate it!)
> 
> Edit: Russian/Japanese corrected thanks to Harigane!


End file.
